


A Simbiotic Curse

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Baby Daddy (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Brief Bestiality, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Double Ended Dildo, Gangbang, Incest, Locker Room, M/M, Original Character(s), Priest, Public Sex, Random Fetishes, Scat, Sibling Incest, Sports, Submissive, Watersports, curse, public, public restrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disgusting and strange story about a curse which forces the two brothers to live of each other's bodily wastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simbiotic Curse

Danny awoke from a good night of sleep, ready to take on the day, no mater how perverted or twisted it became. He realized he was hungry, he always seemed to wake up hungry. The thing he probably missed most about life before the curse was being able to eat actual food, being able to savor a stake or lasanga or junk food. Now he can only digest shit, any regular food just comes right back up. If he's lucky sometimes though he can taste a bit of corn or other food which hasnt fully been digested into shit on its way out through Ben's bowels. 

Ben was still asleep on his side of the bed, and as much as Danny wanted to reach over and shake him awake to get a hot breakfast, he decided to let his brother sleep, it was his day off anyway. So Danny got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen. Half the frigerator was stock full of food for Danny, or more percisely shit for Danny. There was at least twenty tuperware bowls filled with loads of shit, a few from some of their twisted friends, but mostly turds his brother produced. Since the curse his brother seemed to produce twice the amount of shit he should be able to, and he was kind enough always to take bowls with him if he was going out without Danny, this way Ben's precious shit never went to waste. Danny did the same for his brother, always making sure to keep a thermos with him to fill with his urine for Ben.

Danny grabbed a bowl of week-old shit and heated it up for a minute in the microwave. Shit was always best when ate hot, and even beter when it was semi-solid and straight from his brother's ass. But in cases like these he could always heat it up. 

He ate his breakfast slowly, with a spoon, savoring it in a way he never thought he would be able to. It still tasted horrible, still tasted well...for lack of a better term, like shit. But over the past three years he had grown from dispiseing the taste to tolerating it, to now sort of enjoying it. 

One bowl wasnt enough to satisfy his hunger, and he was about to get another bowl when Ben came waltzing in nude and still somewhat drowsee.

"I'm so thirsty, you got a full bladder, I'll trade you for my ass full of shit" Ben said, and Danny happily accepted, he'd had a full bladder since getting up that he had been saving for his brother. Ben got on his knees and drank it right from Danny's semi-soft cock, and even licked the tip when the stream was done to get any leftover drops. Neither brother would deny that when it came to this simbiotic curse, Danny had gotten the worst of it. Drinking a dude's piss was bad, but eating another dude's shit, that was beyond disgusting, beyond wrong. It was the worst durring the first weeks and months, but now it didnt bother him so much anymore, after so long our minds can begin to adjust to anything.

"Ok, my turn bro" Danny said. He flopped down onto the couch, laying on his back as his younger brother sat on his face. Danny's stomach was screaming to be filled with more shit. Danny seperated the ass cheeks and dove his face as deep into the crack as he could, opening his mouth wide and allowing his tounge to lick the outer rings of his brother's dirty hole. Instead of a turd, Ben's ass let out a loud, wet fart, before Danny was treated with the first of three huge, squishy turds. He felt full as the brown logs settled into his stomach, though a full stomach never lasted long. He did a quick rim job, he was use to using his tounge in place of toliet paper, and then Ben got off him and went to the fridge to find something for breakfast.

Danny got ready for work, getting dressed, grabbing his bag, and making himself a shit smoothie (shit, orange juice, grape juice, and some strawberries) to take with him to the arena. He had pratice today, and while he was nowhere near as good of a player as he had been before, he was an asset to the team in ways he would rather not be. He said goodbye to his brother and left with an annoying itch deep in his ass reminding him of what it wanted.

\--------------------------------------------

As Danny head to work he couldnt help but think about the curse they were under, or at least that's what Ben called it. Did they really deserve this? It wasnt like he wanted to eat shit and take cocks up his ass, it was a need. Danny needed to eat shit, just as Ben needed to drink piss. It had become intwined into their DNA, Ben needed his brother's piss like a man needs water, while Danny needed his brother's shit like like a starving man needs food. Sure they could go to other guys for their disgusting needs, and they did many times, but other men's waste could only sustain them for so long before they had to return to one another for nurishment.

They had tried to find away out of this curse many of times. They had gone to doctors to try and talk about it, but that did them no good as they quickly discovered that something inside themselves kept them from being able to discuss their situation with others, from being able to communicate in anyway or form to anyone but each other about how they were forced into these new roles, these new lifes, agaisnt their wills. 

Danny arrived at the lockerroom before any of his team mates and had stripped down naked before they started showing up. There was a few cat-calls and John came up behind him and gave him a kiss on the neck whispering into Danny's ear that he made such a good bitch. John dropped his shorts right there and pushed Danny down to his knees after turning him around. Danny didnt need to be told what to do, as he started sucking the younger dudes cock. John had only been with the team for less than a year and he used Danny far more than the rest of Danny's team mates. 

Danny's mind went numb as he did what he was made to do, pleasure men, be completely submissive to every other man's needs. The itch in his ass was growing stronger, and in the back of his mind he knew he would need it scratched very soon, but his sole purpous at the moment was serving John. 

John climaxed into Danny's mouth, some of the salty cum landing on Danny's tounge while the rest shot down his gullet to mix with the shit already in his stomach. He began licking John's cock clean when he was pushed to his hands and knees and mounted like a doggy-bitch by Steve. Steve didn't use any lube, just shoved himself into Danny's well used hole with one thrust, which hurt and yet satified the itch within. 

Danny matched Steve's rythym's with his hips, going back as Steve attempted to pull out, pulling forwards as Steve was pushing in. And while in total size Steve was much smaller than Danny, he made up for it in cock length and width. It didn't take long before Steve was filling Danny with his seed.

Danny had grown accustomed to his new duties on the team by now, he accepted it as just another part of life. Yet he knew that all these guys on the team were straight, and still they used him before and after pratices, and they'd gangbang him before every game just for luck. It had began that first day after he had awoken to the curse, and now he was nothing more than the Team Bitch, and none of them thought anything of it.

Danny sat back against the locker as Jason came up to him with nothing but a jersey on. Jason presented Danny his ass and while Danny wasnt hungry yet, and didn't perticularly want to do what he was about to do, he knew he had to be submissive, and so he pushed his faced into the younger dude's ass and swallowed both slimy turds that Jason produced. Jason then turned around and pissed all over Danny. As if being the Team Bitch wasnt bad enough for the last three years, he was also the Team Toliet, the bathrooms rarely went used now when he was there.

It had taken both Danny and Ben a while to realize just how irresistable the curse had made them to others of the same sex that came anywhere near them. Straight men, gay men in commited relationships, even religious men saving their selves for marriage (there was even a time when a Priest had fucked Danny on the public bus and no-one else thought twice about it), it seemed that whenever a guy would get close enough to them that guy would be unable to resist the urges to put Ben or Danny in their place, to fuck them, use them, humiliate them. After the encounter most of these strangers would think nothing wrong of what they just did, the guys would just go on about their regular lives.

By the end of pratice Danny had two more loads of shit in his stomach from his team mates. After pratice he returned to the locker room to blow the coach in his office. After the cum he was gifted followed by the coaches urine down his throat (Coach's piss at least wasnt as foul as most of his fellow player's urine was), he found himself taking in a messy turd from his Coach's ass. It amazed Danny how much the taste of turds could differ from man to man while the taste remained terrible. After that he had his ass used by Andrew. 

One thing that Danny never needed was an enema. There was no point in cleaning his ass out of shit since he never produced any anymore, all his inner waste was converted to urine to better hydrate his brother. Ben was in the exact opposite boat, Ben never pissed anymore, everything was converted to shit for Danny to consume. 

The ass fucking didnt completely satisfy his ass's need for fulfillment, so he grabbed one of the numerous silcone butt plugs he had in his locker and  shoved it up his ass. He changed into the clothes he had worn over and left for home, stopping at a liquor store on the way to pick up a case of beer for the appartment. He found himself blowing the cashier behind the counter before he could pay and leave.

\-------------------------------------

When Danny got home he found his brother on the couch, still naked, watching some action flick and drinking cold piss from a Red Solo cup. Danny ditched his clothes, and filled his brothers plastic cup with fresh urine that he'd been holding in the whole way home. He then grabbed himeself a beer and joined Ben on the couch. Danny was thankful that he could still drink beer and get drunk. He knew that was one thing Ben missed alot, and Danny couldnt blame him. The closest Ben could get to drinking now was tasting beer in Danny's urine. But Ben could still get a buzz, or more like a high from consuming Pot brownies, so there was that.

Danny was thankfull to be able to sit back and relax for a short bit at least. He was also thankful that at the moment he wasnt suffering from a fetish. Just another wonderful little part of the curse, fetishes that came and went at random. One dady they could just wake up and find one of themselves obsessed with a new fetish out of nowhere. One time Danny found himself obsessed with diapers and pacifiers, and would suck on a pacifier all day long while he wore diapers, and lusted after other babies diapers. The fetish had gotten so bad that he had went digging through the building's dumpsters to find the discarded dirty diapers of the few babies that lived in the apartment, just so he could lick the things clean. There was also the week that Ben found himself with a fetish for dogs, more percisely a fetish to be constantly used by dogs. He had tried to fight it at first, but ended up breaking into the neighbors apartment when he was gone and aloud the poodle to fuck Ben hard, multiple times.

By the time the film was over, the plug up his ass was no longer doing its magic, the itch was growing strong once again deep in his ass. How they both had despised that itch, that part of the curse. It was bad enough they had to live off of each others excriments. Still the itch could only be pleased through a cock up the ass. Not that they needed to be fucked hard or have cocks shoved down their throats, it was an addiction, an addiction of the worst kind, an addiction that no rehab could cure, an addiction that refused to be ignored. And to be dominated, to be submissive to a man they just met, a man who forces them to do things they dont want to do but they do because they need to be submissive so badly it hurts, well to be dominated like that felt like heaven, and they had hated that they loved it so much, but after all this time their hatred had mostly faded away to acceptance.

Danny was going to ask Ben if he could help him relieve the itch, but it was clear his little brother was in great need also. He got out his phone to call over one of their "play mates", but desided agaisnt it and retrieved the handy double-ended dildo from the bedroom they used so often. On the floor like dogs they used their asses to fuck themselfs on the toy, asses slapping against one another, but it wasnt doing anything but making the need to be fucked by an actual cock stronger.

It was Ben's ideal to go down to the bar where he worked at, and it was a good one. Danny knew that Ben got laid all day long while he worked there, strange men taking Ben into the men's bathroom and doing whatever they wanted with him. Ben was a terrible employee, who would have been fired a long time ago if it wasnt for the fact the boss enjoyed using Ben from time to time also.

It was nights like this when Danny missed having Tucker around. Tucker had left them a year ago and gone across the country for a big job promotion. At least if Tucker was here they could stay home. The curse had changed Tucker as much as it had changed the two of them, except Tucker got the beter of it. Tucker became aggressive and domineering, taking control of them and declaring himself their master. He would fuck them and feed them his cum whenever he so wished, he would dominate them with whips and chains and restraints while making them wear degrading leather outfits and crawl around like dogs whenever they were home.

The bar was crowded and it took no time for Danny and Ben to find themselves in the bathroom, being fucked side by side by two hairy, older men who filled their asses with cocks and cum. They stayed there till the bar closed, taking man after man. They headed home, where Danny ate a bowl of shit before joining his brother in bed. Tomorrow would be just another day of shit and fucking, and a possible new fetish if he was so unlucky. This was their lives, for now and forever.


End file.
